kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Universe
Kirby Universe is a MMORPG, the first one in Kirby history. Story In a distant solar system, a planet explodes. Millions of starships flee the planet, and only half of them escape the explosion. They start looking for a new hospitable planet to live on, and find Popstar. They leader of the aliens (the Arcans), Neo-X, commands the fleet to start landing on the planet. On Popstar, the Puffball Military detects the alien spaceships, and believe it to be a threat. They open fire on the ships, and take one down. Neo-X then yells, "This means war!!!!!!!" They start attacking the planet Popstar, and kidnap Kirby. Now, new heroes must rise, and defeat down the forces of Neo-X! Character Creation Avatar Before you start playing the game, you have to make yourself a Puffball avatar. You can select from many parts. For example, you can make your avatar male or female, select the skin colour, and add on other features! Those who pre-ordered the game got a special Kirby cape. Path When you enter the game, you have to choose the path you take. There are five paths: Necromancer, Scientist, Ninja, Soldier, and Wizard. Each path gives you special abilities. For example, the Necromancer path will allow you send out ghost armies, and the Ninja path will allow you to sneak up on enemies, and attack them from behind. Groups In the Kirby Universe game, users can found there own groups. People can join these groups, and do things in them. An example is this: lets say that there is a group called "The Great PvP War," and in it, players battle eachother in massive battles. Another example is this: there is a group called the Science and Necro group. In that group, people who chose the Science path and Necromancer path can team up and participate in missions together. Missions A mission is, well, you guessed it! A mission. In most missions, you're battling the forces of Neo-X, but not all the times. Sometimes, you may be battling King Dedede's forces, Arcan Supporters (inhabitants of Popstar who support the Arcans), other aliens, and many more! Normally, a mission will be released twice a month, but for continued missions, one will be released every week. Mission List #The First Battle #Destroy the Drill #Stop the Supporters #Defeat King Dedede Part 1 #Defeat King Dedede Part 2 #Sabotage the Negotiation #Battle at Halcandra Part 1 #Battle at Halcandra Part 2 #Battle at Halcandra Part 3 #Investigate Crash Site #Protect Nova #Destroy Nova #Intrude the Sky Fort #Bring Down the Sky Fort #Defeat Marx and his Soldiers #Defeat Magolor II #Defeat Zero 3 #Destroy the Robots #Invade the Mother Ship #Protect Base Alpha #Protect Base Zeta #Protect Base Epsilon #Liberate Base Epsilon #Defend Lab 071 (all dead villains get revived at the end) #Destroy Base 6R #Defeat the Krell #Send out the Tanks #Protect Chemical: 5R85 #Chase the Troops #Destroy Fusion Neo-X #Save Pocket kirby Mission Bosses #Kardu (leader of the Arcan Supporters) #Super Armored Waddle Dee #King Dedede #Super Armored Waddle Doo #Nova Core #Marx #Magolor II #Zero 3 #Metal Neo-X #Arcon-Controlled Metal General #Chaor (highest ranking Krell) #Fusion Neo-X #Waddle Dee King Zee (King Dedede and Zero3 double agent) possessed by ZeroMind #King Bubble Logo Contest Shacho held a Kirby Universe logo contest. Only one entry has been made. The entries will all be shown below. Only one person entered. Kirby Universe 10BK.png|10 Brave Kirbys Neo-X Design Contest Shacho has held a Neo-X design contest. Only one entry was made for. The entries will be shown below. Neo-X 10BK.png|10 Brave Kirby's entry. Darkmatter.jpg|Aidan's entry|link=Evil KA3DVillain.png|Bunny1002's entry|link=Bunny1002 Trivia *Some of the game was inspired by the canceled Lego MMORPG. Category:Shacho Category:Fanon game Category:Fanon